Cluedo: Dracula
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: McSpirk, in the lounge, with a movie


**Ok, this story is part of a series that me and Paula545 are writing, the rest of the series are on Paula's page because we're co-writing them but I'm uploaded this one because I wrote it myself. It's slash, it's a threesome, don't like, don't read, do like, do read and review please? Ly'all Carly.**

**Dracula**

'I fail to see the logic in this' Spock noted, somewhat predictably. 'I do no understa...'

'Dammit man' Dr McCoy interrupted. 'There isn't a logical reason behind everything. We are human after all'

Jim entered the room at that moment. Spock was sat up straight on the couch, while McCoy was slouched in what looked like a much more comfortable position. He laughed 'Honestly, I leave you two alone for a minute and you're already bickering'

'Bickering is hardly the correct word, Jim' Spock said and at the same time McCoy said 'We weren't bickering'

Jim laughed again 'So it is possible for you to agree on something; he held up the bowl that was in his hand 'Anyway I got the popcorn' he walked towards the couch 'Scoot up, Bones' he moaned, wanting to sit between the Chief Medical Officer and the Commander.

'Just sit the other side, Jim' McCoy said.

'I have the popcorn, the one with the popcorn sits in the middle' Jim replied.

'How old are you?' McCoy asked, shaking his head. 'If that's how you feel, give me the popcorn and park your butt down' he reached out his hand for the bowl.

'Fine' Jim gave the bowl to McCoy sulkily, before taking a seat next to him. He pressed start and the opening credits of Dracula started. 'Great movie' Jim commented. 'Always loved it'

'I have never undertood the love humans seem to have with scaring themselves' Spock said, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

'I've never actually been scared by Dracula. I know it's fictional' Jim nudged McCoy 'Right, McCoy'

'Uh huh' McCoy muttered, staring at the screen in horror. _Dracula, why did Jim have to choose Dracula? _'I've never liked vampires. Never'

'Aw, it's ok, Bones. If Dracula comes to get you me and Spock will fight him off' Jim replied 'No vampire would get past us'

Spock's eyebrow raised even higher. 'You just claimed to know they are fictional...'

'It's a joke, Spock' Jim said. 'Giving McCoy a sense of safety.'

'Dr McCoy, for a starfleet doctor, who is clearly exceptionally brave you seem to have a lot of illogical fears; spiders; vampires'

'Spiders are scary' McCoy replied, glaring at Spock 'and it's not my fault. You try watching Dracula at 8 years old and then having old kids playing pranks on you to do wiht it. See if you still want to question me'

'The certificares on movies are there for a reasons' Spock replied simple and McCoy didn't bother to answer. For a while all three of them concentrated on the movie. McCoy muttered to Jonathan not to go in when the Exeter man got to Count Dracula's mansion. After a while Spock moved into a more comfortable position; slouched back taking some popcorn.

Quickly McCoy took to tuning the movie out with happy thoughts of medicine and anything that wasn't vampires. He ended up falling asleep, the bowl of popcorn nearly falling off his lap but Jim caught it in time. As he slept McCoy used Spock's shoulder as a pillow. Jim smiled as McCoy looked very peaceful in his sleep. Peaceful he wasn't though.

_McCoy was in his medical bay, updating people's notes. It was a mundane job but it had to be done._

_'McCoy come to the Bridge NOW!' Jim's urgent voice came through the comm. McCoy sped out of the med-bay and towards the Bridge. Once he got there it was clear something wasn't right. An unknown figure was standing over Spock, who was lying on the ground clearly unconscious. Chekov, Sulu and Uhura were nowhere to be seen and Jim was screaming at the unknown person. _

_As McCoy moved towards Spock and the unknown person turned to stop him, he noticed a number of things about the unknown person: he was wearing a black cape; he had long fingernails; and he had fangs rather than teeth._

_'Dracula' McCoy gasped, freezing on the spot at his realisation. _

_The vampire grinned at him before turning back to Spock and drinking his blood. Both McCoy and Jim screamed. A few moments later Dracula raised again. 'Different' he commented, his transylvanian accent obvious. He had a spot of green blood left on one of his fangs and ran his tongue over it to wipe it off. 'You next; he said to Jim. McCoy stepped forward to get in the way but in one quick movement Dracula knocked McCoy out of the way, jumped and landed across the bridge with Jim pushed to the ground. McCoy got to his feet in time to hear Jim scream, but was frozen in fear. He could only watch as his Captain was killed by the vampire._

McCoy woke with a start. His heart was racing and he was hyperventalating. He looked at the screen to see Dracula being killed. He sighed in relief, his breath calming. He looked to the left and saw Spock watching the screen intently, he turnedto the right and saw Jim curled up. He smiled, trying to shake off the nightmare. 'You're alive' he said looking from the captain to the commander quickly.

'A correct analysis, Dr McCoy' Spock replied. McCoy laughed, uncharacteristically glad to hear Spock's monotonous voice. He kissed Spock deeply.

'Why wouldn't we be alive?' Jim asked softly, putting his arm around McCoy.

McCoy turned to look at Jim 'Dracula killed you. Both of you' he muttered before kissing Jim.

'It is illogical to believe in a fictional character, McCoy' Spock said.

'I know that' McCoy snapped. 'I know that' he repeated softer. 'I don't believe in vampire but I just dreamt that you were killed' he smiled at Spock 'And for some crazy reason I'd rather have you alive than dead'

If he hadn't known better McCoy would've sworn that Spock's face softened at that. 'I do not believe that to be crazy, doctor'

'Me neither' Jim agreed and McCoy stayed snuggled between Spock and Jim. For once he agreed with Spock, there was nothing logical about horror movies.


End file.
